The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices that include implanted regions and related methods.
There is a high level of interest in wide bandgap semiconductor materials such as silicon carbide (2.996 eV for alpha SiC at room temperature) and the Group III nitrides (e.g., 3.36 eV for GaN at room temperature) for high power, high temperature and/or high frequency applications. These materials, typically, have higher electric field breakdown strengths and higher electron saturation velocities as compared to gallium arsenide and silicon.
A device of particular interest for high power and/or high frequency applications is the High Electron Mobility Transistor (HEMT), which is also known as a modulation doped field effect transistor (MODFET). These devices may offer operational advantages under a number of circumstances because a two-dimensional electron gas (2DEG) is formed at the heterojunction of two semiconductor materials with different bandgap energies, and where the smaller bandgap material has a higher electron affinity. The 2DEG is an accumulation layer in the undoped (“unintentionally doped”), smaller bandgap material and can contain a very high sheet electron concentration in excess of for example, 1013 carriers/cm2. Additionally, electrons that originate in the wider-bandgap semiconductor transfer to the 2DEG, allowing a high electron mobility due to reduced ionized impurity scattering.
This combination of high carrier concentration and high carrier mobility can give the HEMT a very large transconductance and may provide a strong performance advantage over metal-semiconductor field effect transistors (MESFETs) for high-frequency applications.
High electron mobility transistors fabricated in the gallium nitride/aluminum gallium nitride (GaN/AlGaN) material system have the potential to generate large amounts of RF power because of the combination of material characteristics that includes the aforementioned high breakdown fields, their wide bandgaps, large conduction band offset, and/or high saturated electron drift velocity. In addition, a major portion of the electrons in the 2DEG is attributed to polarization in the AlGaN.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,316,793, to Sheppard et al., which is commonly assigned and is incorporated herein by reference, describes a HEMT device having a semi-insulating silicon carbide substrate, an aluminum nitride buffer layer on the substrate, an insulating gallium nitride layer on the buffer layer, an aluminum gallium nitride barrier layer on the gallium nitride layer, and a passivation layer on the aluminum gallium nitride active structure.
In order to provide desired semiconductor properties, it is frequently desirable to dope a semiconductor layer with impurity atoms (i.e. dopants). Doping of semiconductor materials may be performed during and/or after material growth. Impurity atoms may be categorized as n-type or p-type depending on whether the implanted ions act as donors (which increase the number of electrons) or acceptors (which increase the number of holes), respectively, in the doped material. The resulting material may be characterized as n-type or p-type depending on the predominant type of dopants in the material.
Ion implantation is a well-known method of doping a semiconductor layer with impurities. In an ion implantation process, ionized impurity atoms are accelerated under high vacuum through an electric field towards a target layer, where they become implanted. The number of ions directed at a target layer is referred to as the dose, which is typically expressed in ions/cm2. The ions are accelerated at an energy level, typically expressed in electron-volts (eV). The distribution of ions in the implanted layer depends on the dose and energy of the implant, sometimes referred to as the implant conditions, as well as the type of ions implanted, the type of material the ions are implanted into, the angle of the implants, and other factors. The implanted ions typically form a concentration distribution that has a peak concentration at a particular depth (i.e., the “implant range”).
Ion implantation is useful for selective doping of crystalline material in order to form desired regions in the material, such as p-n junctions, highly conductive contact regions, field spreading regions, etc. Typically, after impurities are implanted into a semiconductor layer, it is desirable to anneal the implanted impurities at a high temperature, i.e. a so-called activation anneal. An activation anneal may repair damage caused by the implantation of high-energy ions into the semiconductor lattice. Implant damage may include, for example, broken and/or rearranged chemical bonds within the semiconductor lattice. The activation anneal may also assist implanted impurity ions in finding a suitable site in the crystal lattice at which the ions may appropriately act as acceptors and/or donors.
In nitride-based HEMT device structures, the source and drain regions are typically formed as implanted regions. However, the anneal conditions (e.g., temperature and/or duration of anneal) used to activate the implanted dopants may be harmful to the nitride epitaxial layers of the device. Thus, for example, devices may exhibit increased sheet resistance in their channel regions following the activation anneal.